


館主與他們的寶可夢寶寶

by hehe111



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehe111/pseuds/hehe111
Summary: 謝謝你的閱讀！
Kudos: 1





	館主與他們的寶可夢寶寶

「歡迎收看『訓練家與他們的寶可夢寶寶』！今天我們很榮幸邀請到草路鎮的道館館主，人稱農家鬥士的亞洛先生作為這次節目的嘉賓！」節目主持人把麥克風遞給靦腆笑著的的草路競技場館主，好奇的問道：「大家都知道草路鎮以為數眾多的草系寶可夢和毛辮羊出名，草路競技場裡面也飼養許多毛辮羊作為道館的挑戰任務。不知道亞洛先生平常是怎麼照顧他們的呢？能帶我們去看看嗎？」

「當然可以。在這邊，跟我來吧。」亞洛帶著他們走向草路鎮綿延丘陵之下的一排木製建築物，還沒靠近就可以聽到裏頭傳來不斷的咩咩叫聲：「現在剛好是毛辮羊孵化的季節，你看。」他指向草地上一頭正在吃草的毛毛角羊，黑白交錯的身軀下明顯有一坨渾身雪白的小小毛團。聽到他們靠近的聲音，那團白棉花似的團子才動了一下，露出黑色的小臉和短短的雙腳。

「好可愛！」主持人驚訝的嘆息，看著小毛辮羊再次窩回毛毛角羊身下休息。只有當毛毛角羊移動時才會重新站起來，像是一球棉花糖緊隨其後：「真是充滿親子愛的一幕。亞洛先生，草路鎮的毛辮羊都是這樣由毛毛角羊自己帶大的嗎？」

「通常都是，除非有特殊狀況需要個別照顧，不然我們都會讓他們待在父母身邊。」亞洛帶著他們走向建築物，裡面全部都是正在休息的毛毛角羊和毛辮羊，放眼望去都是一攤攤的絨毛團。在最裡面的地方，甚至還有幾隻正在孵蛋的毛毛角羊，淺綠色外殼的蛋待在他們盤起的身軀中間，隨著父母的呼吸一起一伏：「別太靠近喔，他們現在為了保護孩子會有點暴躁。」亞洛伸手攔住不自覺向前想要得到更好畫面的攝影記者，把他帶回安全範圍內。

「謝謝你的提醒。不過亞洛先生。」主持人指向擋在欄舍前面的一排牧草捲：「這些牧草捲放在這是要做什麼用呢？是要防止毛毛角羊們跑出去嗎？」

「不是喔。欄舍有另外的鎖會在晚上關起來讓他們待在裡面，這個是用來－」亞洛說道，卻被一個砰砰砰，像是皮球彈在地上的聲音打斷：「阿，就是為了預防這種情況。」

亞洛邊說邊用一手撐住牧草捲，輕輕鬆鬆便直接翻了過去。魁武的身材讓他把這個一般人要費盡吃奶力氣才能做到的動作變的好像只是跨過一道矮柵欄。記者們順著他的方向看過去，一個純白的圓球碰碰碰的從丘陵上方的草場滾下來，完全沒有要煞車的意思。只見亞洛蹲下身，手張開放在地面上，準確地讓圓球落在他的手心中：「嘿。」他站起身好讓記者們看清他手裡的小東西，一頭眼睛因為不斷滾動還有點花花的小毛辮羊咕濃濃叫著，四肢還有點搞不清楚狀況的到處亂揮，似乎不知道為什麼自己突然不繼續滾了。

「有些時候小毛辮羊會因為腳還沒有那麼有力，跟著父母到山坡上去吃草時會不小心滾下來。他們的絨毛可以保護他們撞到東西時不會受傷，但房子就沒辦法了。只好拿牧草捲來保護欄舍。」亞洛解釋，把小毛辮羊放回地面拍拍他毛茸茸的身軀，「去吧，你爸爸媽媽還在等你呢。」

記者們敬佩的看著小毛辮羊甩甩頭，邁著小步慢慢開始重新往上爬。主持人疑問：「亞洛先生，那這樣讓毛辮羊們在山坡上吃草有什麼優點嗎？」

「有喔。多運動的話他們會比較健康，毛也會長得比較好。」亞洛搔搔臉，露出一絲微笑，「而且藉由這樣每天鍛鍊，他們的腳會更有力。對戰中也會有更好的表現。」

「原來如此！像是在使用頭槌和猛撞等技能時能更加有力吧。」主持人獲得亞洛稱讚的點頭。「那在看完毛辮羊們生活的地方後，聽說您的隊伍裡最近也增加了新成員，不知道亞洛先生能不能帶我們也參觀一下呢？」

「沒問題。不過先確認一下。」在主持人疑惑的眼神中，亞洛擔心問到：「你們會對棉花過敏嗎？」

「我了解您為什麼要先問我們會不會過敏了。」這是主持人第一時間踏入草路競技場育幼室的感想。育幼室就位在競技場的後方，外型來看就像一個溫室一樣。陽光毫無阻礙的直直從玻璃天花板內照進，穿過幾株懸掛在屋頂上的垂掛植物在地上頭下搖擺的影子。而茂盛的草覆蓋過整個地面，間或有幾朵小花昂然其中。整個溫室裏面充斥著草原的香氣，還裝飾著好幾株盆栽與一個大大的樹墩可以讓人或寶可夢坐在上面。這本來會是一個開放亮麗的空間。不過現在，主持人錯愕地看著室內漫天飛舞的棉絮，要不是亞洛在進來前示意他們掏出手帕遮住鼻子，恐怕進來的第一時間就只想打噴嚏。

「不太舒服吧，抱歉。」亞洛拿下頭頂的斗笠遮擋在鼻子前：「為了照顧新孵出來的啃果蟲，我的白蓬蓬拿了許多棉絮做了個窩。沒想到其他白蓬蓬知道後也送了一堆過來。」他指向角落裡那座白色的山，「就變成現在這樣了。」

「這真的是…太令人驚訝了。」主持人抹掉撲面而來的棉絮，一瞬間找不著合適的形容詞來描述狀況。幸好此時攝影機也因為鏡頭上面沾上毛絮，沒有錄到他出糗的一面。他連忙趕緊幫攝影師把鏡頭擦乾淨。

一聲輕快的雀躍聲讓他們轉回注意力，只見一隻美麗花捧著白色絨球狀的物體唱著歌跳舞般地向他們走來。而在他頭頂，一隻蘋裹龍拍打著翅膀跟在他們身後，足夠小心沒有讓掀起的風吹到美麗花與他捧著的東西。亞洛放下手中的斗笠蹲下身，溫柔的笑到：「一切都好嗎？夥伴？」

「花－」美麗花歡快的回答，舉起手中的棉團遞給他的訓練家。主持人終於看清在毛團的正中間有一顆蘋果外型的物體正不斷扭動。亞洛用他那相比之下顯得巨大許多的手小心翼翼地摸了摸他：「嗨，小傢伙，今天過得如何？」

那顆蘋果突然立了起來，從本來是蒂頭的地方探出兩顆圓圓的眼睛，用一聲尖銳的叫聲表達他對亞洛碰觸的喜愛。還短短的尾巴也試著纏繞上亞洛的手指。蘋裹龍也跟著發出一聲喜悅的鳴叫，拍拍翅膀停在亞洛的肩上。訓練家寬闊的肩膀剛好足夠他也把身體收回蘋果形狀停在上面休息。小啃果蟲見狀更開心了，身子不斷的跳來跳去。要不是亞洛和美麗花立刻攔住他，恐怕啃果蟲就會從墊子上翻下去。

「真是有活力的啃果蟲，想必亞洛先生一定花了很多精力在照顧他。」主持人讚嘆，亞洛不好意思刮刮臉頰：「其實許多事都是美麗花、蘋裹龍和其他寶可夢幫忙的，我只是做好身為訓練家該做的事而已。」

「那也是很了不起！許多訓練家都十分欽佩您對寶可夢的照顧呢。」主持人看著啃果蟲安分下來，轉而把注意力放在他們這群陌生人身上：「而且據我所知，野生的啃果蟲通常很害羞，不太容易在野外遇見他們。不過亞洛先生您這隻啃果蟲可說是相當大膽呢。」

「是阿。因為除了我的隊伍以外，其他人的寶可夢或是毛辮羊偶爾也會跑進來。他習慣了偶爾會有不認識的人或寶可夢在旁邊，就變的比較大膽一點了。」

彷彿在贊同他訓練家說的話，啃果蟲撐起身子驕傲的盯著他們，像是要展現出他的勇氣。幾個人紛紛笑了起來，主持人又問：「不過如果會有其他寶可夢跑進來，啃果蟲會不會有點危險呢？畢竟他們還小，會的招式又－」他記得啃果蟲唯一會的幾個招式都是偏防禦性質的，威力也不是很強。如果遇上危險不一定能妥善保護自己。  
亞洛還沒說話，在他肩上的蘋裹龍就先幫他回答了。他發出一聲恫嚇般的鳴叫，翅膀威脅性的張開像是在戰鬥場上面對強敵。而美麗花雖然還是沒有太大動作，但他晃動的姿勢微微改變，看似已經準備好跳起一場危險的花瓣舞。

亞洛在主持人目瞪口呆的情況下拍拍他的寶可夢，讓他們放輕鬆：「就像你看到的，我相信沒有人或寶可夢能過的了他們這關去傷害啃果蟲。」

在場的寶可夢不約而同發出贊同的叫聲，記者們這才發現他們已經被亞洛的寶可夢層層包圍住。狡猾天狗不知何時默默出現在他們身後，黃色的眼睛瞇著似乎還在打量他們的意圖。上方蓬蓬徐徐地從飛揚的棉絮中飄下，讓自己不偏不倚落在亞洛為他打開的手心中。美麗花的身後也開出一朵粉色的花，晴天型態的櫻花兒笑著從美麗花身後轉出來，笑瞇瞇加入這個圈子中。

「…我也這麼覺得。」主持人忍住想要發抖的慾望努力保持專業態度，完全不敢想像如果真的有人心懷不軌想要闖進這間房間後會發生什麼事：「非常謝謝亞洛先生！今天您讓我們見識到許多平常不曾看過的珍貴畫面，再次感謝您願意參與我們節目！那各位觀眾，下禮拜也請準時收看『訓練家與他們的寶可夢寶寶』！」

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你的閱讀！


End file.
